A Little Far Fetched
by GlossyGirl
Summary: What would you do if everything you ever wished for came true? What would you do if you met the only celebrity you ever were in love with? What would you do if he fell for you? Miley seems to think it's all a little far fetched. NILEY FLUFF
1. The Spotting

I knew what I was getting into when I said the word "yes". I knew that it was time to risk everything I had. I knew that he was worth giving it all up for, and I knew that I was supposed to agree to it. I know I make it seem like a big deal, but for me, it was a big deal. A huge deal! I was about to go on a first date with the most amazing guy that I had ever met in my entire life. His name? It's Nick. Doesn't that just sound like a name that you can fall in love with? For me, I thought I was in love with him at the first moment I saw him. It was on MTV a few years back when he was singing the most wonderfully romantic song. I just stared in awe at how amazing it was. But that really doesn't explain how I fell hopelessly in love with him.

Yeah, I know it sounds silly, but I actually knew it was love at first sight. Do you believe in love at first sight? If you don't, it's real. Believe in it or you'll never find it. That's how I fell in love with Nick Jonas. I mean, I wasn't really in love with him until I actually saw him in person because he looked so much more amazing up close instead of just a television screen.

But what are the odds of this happening? This is the story of how I met Nick Jonas:  
I was in a small town right outside of L.A. at a little Italian restaurant that I love going to with my friends. I also heard that it was a hangout spot that Nick Jonas went to. Well, my friend Demi and I were at this little restaurant, and I was just hoping that Nick would be there. And he was. Does that sound a little far-fetched? I thought it did until it actually happened. I had been going to that same restaurant for three years, and never had I once even spotted Nick Jonas there, but after three painful years of waiting, there he was. Five tables over. Demi spotted him first.

"Miley." She said with a little nudge. I was concerned when she dropped her spaghetti fork and whispered to me in a wheezing voice, but then I saw what she was pointing to with her head. "Look at who is sitting right over there!" she said. We were the only people in the restaurant—me, Demi, Nick, and someone that was sitting at his table.

I started to panic. I literally thought I was having an asthma attack, and I was scared for my own life. I didn't even have asthma, and I thought I was breaking down. He was sitting right there. In my reach. I could speak in a regular voice, and he could hear me! "What do I do?" I asked Demi in between breaths. "I've never met a celebrity. I've never met someone that I was completely and utterly obsessed and in love with!" I managed to say in one breath.

Demi raised her eyes brows at me, "Just go and talk to him. I'm sure he's pretty nice." I knew she was right. I stood up, grabbed my napkin, and went to go talk to him.


	2. The Approach

I took a few slow steps in his direction, but I stopped when I caught a glimpse of his face from underneath his baseball cap. My knees felt weak. Oh! There was nothing more beautiful than that face. I turned back to Demi and made a face that said I didn't have the courage to talk to him. She shooed me away from her and toward him without making a sound. I took a deep breath, and I tried to remember that I was a strong, elegant, beautiful girl. I could take on any challenge—even meeting Nick Jonas.

I approached his table, and I laid one of my hands down on the table cloth. Both of the heads that were eating spaghetti looked up at me, and there. It happened again. I saw that wonderful, amazing face of an angel again. I smiled brightly, and said, "Hi, umm, are you Nick Jonas?"

He smiled back, and he put his spaghetti filled fork back in the bowl. "Yeah, that's me."

"Oh, my God. I love your music so much! You're so great! I mean... I mean... oh, wow, I just can't even believe that I'm talking to such a great musician. A celebrity! I am talking a celebrity!" I said in between sharp, quick breaths. I was in utter shock, awe. I was talking to _the _Nick Jonas, and I was _totally _making a fool out of myself, breathing all over him and being all crazy-fanlike. I read in a magazine that celebrities don't like to be approached by screaming crazy, obsessed fans, but I couldn't help who I was. I _was _a crazy, obsessed screaming fan!

"Oh, thanks." He said with a half-smile on his face.

"You don't even understand. I think I'm going to pass out or throw up or something!" I said, like it was no big deal to pass out or throw up or something.

"Wait, are... are you serious?" Nick said. I didn't even notice the other guy that was sitting across the table from Nick, but the other guy got up and pushed me out of the way, blocking me from Nick. He was standing right in the middle of me and my love.

"Sorry, ma'am. Got to protect the Jonas." He said. I immediately knew who he was.

"Big Rob!" I said, hugging him tightly. "I know everything about the Jonas Brothers. Don't worry, Rob, I would never want to do any harm to a Jonas. They're everything to me, and if one of them got hurt, especially Nick, I would just die inside. Really, I would." I said, still not believing that I was touching a legend-sized body guard for my favorite band. Big Rob easily peeled my arms away from his round belly, and he grabbed my shoulders, walking me back a few steps.

"I understand the excitement, Miss, but there's no need to touch."

"Oh, I get it. Sorry." I said, a little embarrassed that I was being a little over obsessive. Then, I felt another pair of hands grab my shoulders. I turned my head around, and I saw Demi, standing right behind me, smiling brightly at Big Rob.

"Hello." Demi said without breaking her usual huge, toothy smile. "My name is Demitria Devonne Lovato. I'm a huge fan." She reached her hand out to Big Rob, and Big Rob shook it gently, being polite. Demi took her hand back and crumpled it into a fist, and then, she whispered in my ear, "Oh, my, GOD! Miley, did you see him touch my hand!" Demi wasn't a huge fan of Nick Jonas, but she was completely in love with the Jonas Brothers and most of all, she was in love with Joe Jonas.

I looked up at Big Rob, "Do you think we could maybe talk to Nick? We swear we won't touch him, Big Rob." I said with an innocent smile, and I heard Nick laughing from behind the monster-sized man that Big Rob was. He was actually much bigger than I imagined. He was huge, really.

"No touching." Big Rob said as he sat back down in his chair and continued to eat him giant portion of spaghetti.

"No problem." Demi and I said together.

"Hello again." Nick said. He stood up. "It's not everyday that I get to meet two fans who are so beautiful. I've never had a one on one contact with a fan before without being swarmed. Do you two want an autograph or..." He said.

Oh, he was so sweet and understanding and down to earth. I nodded, "An autograph would be fantastic! Thank you so much!" I couldn't believe that he was actually taking the time to give me an autograph. Me. A small town girl in a little Italian restaurant. I just happened to be totally obsessed with the boy that was writing me an autograph on a little red napkin.

"So," He pointed a pen at Demi, "What's your name?"

Demi's smile grew ten times larger and she finally peeped out, "My name's Demi."

Nick nodded and wrote something on the napkin, then he gave it to her, and she read aloud, "Demi, you're a really cool girl with a great smile. Never give up on your dreams, Nick Jonas!" She jumped up and down and said, "No one is ever going to believe this! This is too amazing!"

I shuttered with excitement as he took another red napkin out of the dispenser and asked me, "And you, what's your name?"

I started stuttering, "My...uhh...my...my...my name is... uhh... it's...uhh... my name is... mmm...my name... it's... uhh... it's... my name...? Oh! My name is Miley. Sorry! Sorry! I'm just so nervous and excited and... I just can't believe that this is actually happening to me!" My hands got all clammy and sweaty, and I just couldn't believe this was happening. After all. It was a little far-fetched.


	3. The Exchange

"Miley." He said. "That's a really pretty name. How do you spell it?"  
"Oh, that's M-I-L-E-Y." I said. "I'm from Tennessee, so it's a little country girl name." I blushed until I was bright red. He thought my name was really pretty. Really pretty is the equivalent to beautiful, and that's like saying that he thought I was beautiful. I nearly thought I was going to faint, but I knew I had to stay strong in front of Nick Jonas. He handed me the napkin, and I gently took it and read it to myself. _Dear Miley, you're a star. I can feel it in my gut. You're incredibly beautiful, and I know you have potential. See you soon, Nick Jonas. _I almost screamed out loud. "Do you really think that I'm incredibly beautiful?" I asked.

"What?!" Demi yelled as she snatched the red napkin out of my hand and read what it said. "Oh, my God! That's so sweet!"

"Yeah," Nick said, turning red, "I think you're really cute."

I let out a little squeal of excitement, and I hope that he didn't hear it. This was like every fantasy that I had played over and over in my head before. It started out as a little crush, but as the months came and went, the little crush that I had on Nick Jonas turned into major obsessions with everything that he said and did. I knew that he was dating the terrible Mikayla, but that didn't stop me from loving him all the more.

"Th...thanks." I said. "I think you're really cute too." I smiled.

He laughed, "Thanks." He took off his hat and shook his hair around, and then, he put the hat back on his head. "You know, I we hardly even know each other, but you two are awesome, and I really don't get one on one time with my fans very often. Do you think that you would want to go do something maybe next weekend? I love getting to know my fans, and I want my fans to get to know the real me." He smiled sweetly, and my heart melted.

"Will Joe be there?" Demi asked, hopefully.

Nick shrugged, "I don't know. Joe's not really into the whole meeting with screaming girls. He's more of a mellow, stay at home, kind of guy, you know?"

Demi's head lowered, "Oh."  
Nick put a finger under her chin and lifted her head, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'll tell him there's a really pretty, funny, super sweet girl that wants to meet him, and if he doesn't want to come, it's his loss, not yours."

Demi's usually huge smile grew ten times bigger than usual, and she beamed. "You're so awesome. Thanks. I love Joe. I think he's really handsome."

Nick chuckled, "Yeah, I know. Most girls do think he's handsome. Don't you?" He turned to me.

I didn't know what to say. Was Nick Jonas really interested in me? Did he really think that I was really beautiful and cute? Did he really... _like _me? What if I told him that I thought Joe was handsome? Would that make him like me less?

I said, "Yeah, I guess he's handsome, but I've always been a huge fan of you. Demi's the one who likes Joe."

He nodded, "Cool. But would you girls want to hang out some time next weekend?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, but on the inside, I was nearly screaming at the top of my lungs _YES! YES! I WOULD LOVE TO HANG OUT WITH YOU THIS WEEKEND, YOU SUPER HOT, SUPER SWEET, AMAZING BOY OF MY DREAMS!!!! _But I played it cool, "I would have to check my schedule to see what I'm up to next weekend, but if we're free, we'd totally love to hand out with you!"

His face lit up, "That's awesome! I'll have to call you some time. Maybe tomorrow. Do you want to exchange numbers so we can text or call each other? Here, give me that napkin that I wrote on for you, and I'll write my number." I gave him the red napkin, and he scribbled some numbers in that perfectly messy cute handwriting, and he said, "You call or text that number, and you'll know it's me. I can get your number from the caller I.D."

I nodded, "Okay, yeah, I'll call you as soon as I possibly can."

"Cool." He said, "It's a date."


	4. The Girlfriend

I spun around in my bedroom, replaying everything that went on that night, every word that came out of his mouth, every feeling that I felt, every expression that fell upon his face. My soft, pink bathrobe fluttered around my body, and I felt like I was on a cloud. Nothing felt right about that night. Everything was far too perfect, and anything that's perfect can't last long, but I was going to make it last as long I possibly could. Nick Jonas had just asked me and Demi out on a date, and he said I was really cute and beautiful. Now, a little far-fetched? Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. But that's not that I really care about. All I want to know is where it's going. I knew that I didn't have any plans for next weekend, and even if I did, I would have skipped anything to go out on a date with Nick. I had a napkin sitting on my bed with his phone number on it. His personal phone number. He doesn't just give those out to anyone! The last words that he said as I left the restaurant were, "And that's my _personal _phone number, so don't give it to anyone else, okay? It's just for you."

Nothing made any sense anymore. I was flying. Nothing else mattered. I took my cell phone from my purse that was sitting on the desk in the corner of my room, and I called Demi. After three long rings, she answered, "Hey, girly!" I guessed she was just as excited as I was.

"Demi! I can't even believe tonight. Everything was so perfect. I couldn't have asked for more of a fairytale, could you?"

Demi paused for a few moments, then said, "Uhh, yeah I can picture something a little more fairytale-ish, you know? Just because I am not totally in love with Nick. Sure, I think he's smoking hot, and I love his music and all, but I'm more of the tough, rugged boy kind of girl. Joe's the Jonas for me. But for you, I couldn't be happier! That was so lucky that we finally saw Nick Jonas there after years of searching for him in that little Italian restaurant."  
"I know!" I said with a smile because of my supportive best friend. There's nothing more satisfying than knowing that your best friend is supporting you—other than knowing that the boy of your dreams wants to take you out next weekend. "I'm so sorry that Joe wasn't there. I know how much you really love him."

"Yeah, I guess it's a little disappointing, but who cares? I met a celebrity tonight, and he totally was in love with my best friend. That's good enough for me any day, Miley! I couldn't even believe it when I saw him, but I never in a million years would have guessed that it would have gone so well!"

I giggled, "I know it! And now, we're going on a date with him next weekend? Oh, I don't know if this can get any better! My parents didn't believe it until I showed them the napkin, and even then, my dad didn't believe me!"

Demi gasped, "Okay, so you know how he was like all over you and telling you that you were gorgeous and whatever?"  
"Uhh, yeah."

"Well, I was flipping through TigerBeat, and listen to what I just read," Demi said as I heard a few magazine papers twirling around in the background. "Okay, here it is:

_The beautiful Mikayla and the ravishing Nick Jonas make a brilliant couple on the Red Carpet for the Grammy Awards. Mikayla, in a divine Mikayla original party dress, and Nick Jonas, in a shining black tuxedo, were attached at the waist as this perfect couple walked into the ceremony. Will this couple ever break up? "Mikayla is a natural beauty, and there's nothing I find more attractive than a girl who's beautiful and has a beautiful voice." Jonas says of his girlfriend of four months._

_ "Nick is so sweet." Mikayla says as she looks deeply into the eyes of her lover, "And there's more than like in this relationship. There's love." The crowd at the Grammy Awards awed as the couple gave each other a quick smooch. Will the love ever end? "I'll always love him." Mikayla told one of our reporters here at TigerBeat. There's love in the air for Nikayla._

What if you get in the way of Nikayla, Miles?"

I gasped. "Nikayla." I said softly, eyes widening at the sound of Hollywood's hottest teen couple. "I totally forgot about Nick's girlfriend, Mikayla. Do you think that she'll be there if we go out with him? I don't want to interfere with a relationship like Nikayla. They always seem so perfect for each other, you know? I mean, they _would _be perfect for each other if she wasn't such a rotten person on the inside." Demi and I couldn't stand the sound of Mikayla's name. Mikayla is such a rotten witch. She's got nothing on her mind but fame, and I doubt that she even like Nick Jonas for who he is. She probably just wants him because one: he's smoking hot, and two: he's famous.

"Well, who cares? It's not like he would dump Mikayla for either of us. Not that you and I aren't great people with good looks, but she's famous and the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I just wish she weren't so awful, you know?" Demi said.

I was crushed. Mikayla was the prettiest girl I've ever seen, and no matter how much time I spend on my hair, I could never make it look as great as Mikayla's always did. "Yeah, I know you're right." I fiddled with the ring on my finger as we sat, thinking in awkward silence until a beeping noise came through on my end of the receiver. I looked at the name of the caller I.D., but it was an unknown caller. "Demi, I'm getting another call on the other end of the line. I'll call you later on tomorrow and we can go to the mall or something?"

"Sounds good! See you later." She hung up and I answered the other call.

"Umm, hello?"

"Miley? Hey, it's me. Nick."


	5. The Secret

I was caught off guard because I had told him that I would call him tomorrow, but I held in my breath, so excited that a pop star had actually called me on my cell phone from his personal phone number, "Oh, hello, hello, Nick. What's up?"

He cleared his throat, and said, "Nothing, I've just been pacing around my room for a while now, and I can't stop thinking about tonight. You know, I've never met a girl that was quite like you. I can tell that you don't think that you're super hot, right? I mean, just because you're so modest about yourself, and you don't pack on the make up."

I smiled because I knew he thought I was just a sweet little innocent girl, and I forgot that I was talking to a celebrity, "I mean, I'd like to think that I was a pretty girl, but I don't consider myself super hot. I know that I'm no... no Mikayla."

"Mikayla?" He asked, "Why would you bring up Mikayla?"  
He caught me off guard. All of a sudden, the fun loving voice that I had been talking to all night had become serious and a little defensive. The last thing that I wanted to do was arouse the love of my life, and I didn't want to end up in tears because he was offended, "I just thought that you would think she was the most gorgeous girl you've ever met. She is you girlfriend, so..."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." He said quietly.

"What do you mean that you forgot? How do you forget that you're dating the most successful teen pop star in America?" I asked.

He cleared his throat and murmured something so quietly that I couldn't make out a single word that he said. "Huh?" I asked and he murmured in the same quiet, monotone voice that was far from recognizable. I had no idea what he was saying.

"Can... can... can I tell you a secret, Miley? I feel like I can trust you with something that you have to swear you will never tell anyone." He said, and I was honored that he thought he could trust me with a secret. I swore to him and to myself that I would never let his secret out to anyone, especially the press and paparazzi. "Okay, then, here's the big news." He cleared his throat again, "This is really hard to say because I'm not supposed to tell anyone. The only people that know are me, Mikayla, and our families. And we've kept it a secret for months now, and I think she's starting to believe that it's something real, but... but Mikayla and I aren't actually dating."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" I nearly screamed into the receiver. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU AREN'T REALLY DATING MIKAYLA?!?!?!?!"

"MILEY!" He screamed now, "What the...?! Miley, I just told you that you had to keep it a secret! You can't be screaming it out loud for everyone in the world to hear!"

"No, no, no, I swear, Nick, I don't think anyone heard. I made my room sound proof when I turned twelve because I didn't want people to hear me singing and playing my guitar when I was little and embarrassed because I thought I was bad." I said.

"Oh, you play guitar?" He asked.

"And sing... wait! No! Tell me more about this whole Mikayla thing! What do you mean you aren't dating her for real?"

He paused and made a noise that seemed like a muffled cough, "I... I don't really know how to explain it in a way that doesn't sound shallow and terrible, but celebrities do it all the time. They fake date other celebrities to make themselves seem more popular to all different audiences. I wanted to seem more popular to the audiences that find Mikayla's music good, and I wanted them to start listening to my music, and Mikayla felt the same way about me, so our handlers thought it would be a good idea to have us fake fall in love with each other."

"So..." I took a few moments to process this all into my head, "So what you're saying is that you've been lying to all of your fans and to all of Mikayla's fans just to seem more popular to a different variety of audiences? You're right! That is a bit hard to put into words that don't make you sound shallow and terrible, Nick! Because that's a shallow and terrible thing to do! I could never do that to anyone that looked up to me!" I said, disgusted. I was having regrets about loving him so much.


	6. The Disappointment

I turned around and said, "Zip me!" And Demi took the zipper from my lower back and smoothly glided it up to the top of the dress. "Thanks." I said, reaching my hand back to feel that the zipper was secure. I looked into the mirror. The dress that I got with Demi at this little vintage shop downtown looked amazing. It was a deep, navy blue strapless dress with shining, silver stars on the fluffy skirt that reaches the top of my knees. I had a little navy flower headband in my curled hair, and silver, strappy high heels. I looked better than ever.

Demi looked great too. She was in a pink dress. It was a little light, soft pink dress with a big bow on the front, and instead of being fluffy, it was straight and long. It went down to the bottom part of her shins, and it had spaghetti straps that tied over her shoulders. She was wearing matching light pink high heels with her nails painted to match the entire outfit. We both looked like movie stars. "You look amazing, Dem." I said, turning back around so that she could see herself in the mirror.

She gasped at her own reflection, and we both smiled, "You look great too!" She sighed, "And I couldn't be more excited to go out with a pop star again." I hadn't told her about the phone call that Nick and I shared that night a week ago. I was too scared that if I told anyone, I would get sued by Nick Jonas, and as much as I would love to be in the tabloids, I would hate to be in the magazines for doing something as stupid as that, so I kept my mouth shut. Nick seemed like a nice guy, and I knew that I could forgive him, after I got past the fact that he lied to the entire world.

"You ready?" Demi asked.

I took a deep breath, and nodded, "Let's get out of here." I said, and we both walked out of my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen to see my mother standing there, making homemade pizza, her specialty.

"Hey, girls! You two look nice, don't you?" She said, dropping her cooking utensils to give me a hug, "So what's the occasion? Just trying on your homecoming dresses or what?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, mom." I said. My mom could be so clueless! "I told you! We're going out with Nick again. He invited us." I motioned to our outfits, "Hence, we look outrageously gorgeous." I smiled, and so did Demi.

"Uh-huh..." My mom said, still not believing a single word about this whole pop star thing, "So I suppose you two pop princesses will not be eating the pizza with us tonight?"

"No." I said.

She nodded with her 'thinking look' face on, "Okay, fine. You two are going out on the town to meet a boy that you don't even know for dinner, and you claim that he is a super pop star. Miley, you don't know him. You don't know if he's the real thing or not. He could be a serial killer for all we know, right?"

"No, he's legit!" Demi said.

My mom crossed her arms, still playing it cool, "No."

"What?" I asked.

"No." She said.

My eyes widened until I could no longer feel my eye sockets. I couldn't believe that me, Miley Cyrus, had been asked out by Hollywood's hottest celebrity, and my mom-of all people!- wouldn't let me go... IT'S A CRIME FOR GOODNESS SAKE! Nick Jonas or pizza. Which would you rather have? My mom obviously thinks that pizza is more important.

"No, no, no!" My mom said over and over again, "You don't think I hate you, do you, Miles?"

I opened my mouth; I was so appalled, "Well a mother that loved me would let me go!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest, "You're being unreasonable, Mom!"

My shifted her weight onto a different foot, and she cleared her throat, obviously feeling awkward, crushing my dreams in front of my best friend. She shook her head, "Not now, Miley. Let's do this another time." And she went back to spreading tomato sauce over her hand made crust.

I wrinkled my eyebrows and pulled the top of the dress back up over my chest, "Are you seriously going to ruin my life like this, Mom? Nick Jonas called me and said that I was beautiful, and he told me that he was really looking forward to meeting me tonight. I am _seventeen_ for goodness sake! I can do whatever the heck I want to do, and I have my own car, my own drivers' license, everything! If I want to go out on a Saturday night to meet a boy that I am in love with, then, heck with it, Mom, I'm going." I said, finally sticking up to myself like I had never before.

My mom slammed her utensils down on the counter again, not even looking at me, but I could see her profile, and she didn't look mad. She looked like she was annoyed and frustrated and a little bit confused. She had her mouth closed, but she was doing that thing where she would poke the inside of her mouth with her tongue. She closed her eyes to think for only a moment, and then she looked at me with her sad eyes and said, "Miley, I'm just your mother. I just want what's best for you, and I am going to do whatever it takes to make sure that you're sake at all time. And like you said, honey, you're only seventeen, and you don't know what you want. Wouldn't you rather choose life over meeting some hot hip hop singer? What if he kidnaps you or something, Miley? Do you think I could ever forgive myself for letting my own daughter slip away?"

I opened my mouth and couldn't believe that my mother was bringing life's jeopardy into this conversation. "You're insane! Nick Jonas would never kill me!"

She shook her head and clicked her tongue. "That's what everyone says until it actually happens." She walked over and grabbed me by the shoulders, tomato sauce squishing between her hands and my skin, "I just want you to be safe."

"Mrs. Cyrus, if you don't mind me saying, Nick Jonas even has a bodyguard, so if anyone tries to hurt us, Big Rob will help out." Demi said, trying to help.

My mom smiled sweetly, "Well, I'm sorry, girls, but it's just out of the question. You're not going. You can... call up this silly boy and tell him that you're going to have to cancel. He'll understand as long as you tell him the truth."

I shook out of my mom's grip. "I HATE YOU!" And I ran up to my room, Demi trailing not far behind me, out heels both clacking on our hardwood floors, tears streaming down my face in anger.


	7. The Compromise

I was laying in my bed, crying my eyes out with my face down on my pillow. There was the soft sound of Nick Jonas' "Who I Am" playing in the background, and Demi was sitting on the floor, twiddling her thumbs as I sobbed my eyes out. "Miley," Demi said, "You shouldn't be so upset. Maybe we could call Nick and ask him to reschedule at a time when your mother can't control us."

I looked up, still not believing that my mother had been so controlling, not letting me go out to dinner with a super hot, super sweet, super funny, super all around talented at everything boy. I turned over so that I was laying on my back instead of laying on my stomach, "Maybe we could sneak out." I said, thinking of any possible way to still have my fun night with Nick Jonas, but when I looked at Demi's expression, she had one eyebrow lifted, and she was giving me that Oh-Miley-you've-got-to-be-kidding-me-look, and I didn't have to think twice about that idea. It was a definite no. Demi and I both sat up at the same time, me from my bed, and her from the giant purple bean bag on my rug. We both let out a huge sigh of frustration, and when I looked into the mirror that was hanging on my wall across the room, I saw how my tears had affected my make-up! "Oh!" I said, surprised at the monster that I had created with my tears, "Well, I guess going out is no longer an option anyways, me looking like this, and all. I look terrible!" I said, and Demi turned to look at the mirror to see my reflection too.

"Oh my gawd... you look..." Then we both burst out laughing at how silly I looked. When our hysterical giggled seized, I let myself drop back onto my pillow, and I exhaled heavily before I could catch my breath again. Demi smiled to herself, and chuckled, "You know, Miles, I don't know why we're getting all worked up about this whole thing. Maybe your mom is saving us from something here like heartbreak our something. He probably won't end up like... falling in love with either of us when he's already dating Mikayla."  
I thought about the lies that she was telling herself just because of Nick's dumb reasons, "Yeah, it's pretty dumb to think that he'd like me when he's in love with the most perfect girl ever." I said, smiling to myself. "I just wish I knew for sure that it wouldn't happen before I drew conclusions."

She nodded, "I know what you mean, Miley, I do, I really do." She said, rocking herself back and forth on her bony butt. She sighed, "It's no big deal. You look like an idiot, and we're stuck in your room all night." We both giggled again, and then she jumped up on my bed, "Girly!" she squealed, "Let's do something super fun like we would be if we weren't so upset!"

"Like what?"  
She sighed, "I don't know! I... let's do make overs. You could use one," She said playfully.

"Hey!" I said, smacking her on the shoulder, "I look great! Haven't you seen those models that walk the runway for the wannabe designers? They all have make up like mine!" We laughed, making more jokes about how terrible my make up looked after I had cried so hard, and we ended up half an hour later, our abs hurting because we were laughing and giggling so hard on my floor.

After the half hour went by, I heard my cell phone beeping three times, the signal that I got a text message. I stood up, holding my stomach, and I walked over to my desk where the cell phone was laying. When I picked it up, I saw that it was from Nick.

_**Hey Miley ur 30 minutes late! Where r u?**_

I looked over at Demi, "Who was it?" Demi asked quietly.

"It's Nick. He wants to know where we are 'cuz we're so late!" I said, walking back over to Demi, sitting back on the ground, and pressing reply.

_**Srry, Nick. Wont b able 2 make it tonight. **_I wrote, sadly. "I told him that we weren't going to be able to meet him. I feel awful standing him of all people up." I said, looking at my phone, hoping that the reply would come quickly. I hated waiting for text messages to come through.

"I know. Who knew that you would be the one standing Nick Jonas up? You are so in love with him and everything. You'd stand everyone in the world up before you stood up Nick Jonas!" Demi said, smiling. "It's a little far-fetched, you know? Falling in love with someone you don't know, meeting him, but not being able to see him and get to know him after that. It's all a little crazy if you asked me." She said.

I nodded, "Yeah, but these days, everything has been a little crazy far-fetched." I smiled, "And I can't believe I am missing out on the date of my life. He's Nick Jonas for Pete's sake!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Who is this Pete? Someone I should know about?" We both smiled at one of our famous old jokes that we used to make when we were kids. Demi punched me lightly in the shoulder, "You're a sweetheart, Miles. Nick should be so angry that he missed you.

_**Is it something I said? Is this the whole thing about Mikayla?! **_I read, and then, I gasped, making sure not to tell blabber-mouth Demi. I love the girl to death, but she just cannot keep a secret to save her life.

_**No its not ur fault. **_I made sure not to give him the lame excuse that my mom wouldn't let me go out with him. _**Demi got sick & I dont go anywhere w/out her. Sorry about the whole thing. **_I wrote, lying.

"What did Nick say when you told him that we couldn't go to the dinner? Was he upset or did he not care?" Demi asked.

I shrugged, "He seemed pretty upset, but you can never tell how anyone is feeling over text messaging, you know? He was just like, 'Why? Was it something I said' and somethings like that. No big deal. I just said that you were sick so I didn't sound lame."

She nodded, "Yeah I would do the same thing."

"I feel bad for standing him up now, and I also feel bad for lying. This night virtually sucks more than anything else ever in anyone's history. How many people get this fabulous opportunity?"  
"Not many." Demi said

I heard a knock at the door, and then I realized how angry I was at my mother for keeping me locked up in my room. "Who is it?" I asked gruffly.

"Your father!" boomed the voice on the other side of the door. He opened the door, and he walked right into my room with his hands on his hips. "It's been nearly an hour, Miley, and your mother feels terrible. Now you're going to walk downstairs and apologize, then you're going to come back up here and fix what you look like so I can drive you back down to that restaurant to meet that boy." He said, smiling softly.

I beamed, "Are...are you serious?"

"Don't make me change my mind!" He said, and Demi and I ran downstairs to apologize to my mother, but before I went downstairs, I texted back _**Nick, dont go anywhere. Demi and I will be there in 20. we wouldnt miss this night 4 the world. :)**_


	8. The Trip

"I can't believe you're letting us go! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed, tugging on my dad's arm as he just nodded his head.

He smiled and looked down at me, "Okay, okay, now get in the car before I change my mind! I have to go get the keys."

I hugged him one last time before looking him up and down, "Hey, you smell pretty good and you're dressed up all fancy like. Where are you going after you drop us off? Somewhere special with mom?" I punched him in the shoulder, playfully and lightly, "You dog! Go get her, home boy!"

"Miley, good try, but I'll be coming into the restaurant with you, eating with you, talking with you and everything else to make sure that this boy isn't going to hurt you. It's a safety precaution, honey." He said before shooing me off to the car with a pout on my face. This somewhat perfect night was almost ruined once, and now it was definitely going to be ruined the moment that my dad sits down and opens his mouth to talk to Nick. He's so _not _funny, and he thinks he _so_ is. It's annoying and embarrassing to go anywhere in public with him! I walked out to the car where Demi was listening to the Radio Disney on our Satellite Radio, singing along to a Mikayla song.

"Hey, we're about to go. We just have to wait for my dad to go get the keys." I said, after opening the door and hopping into the backseat next to Demi. I sighed, "And you'll never guess what tragedy is going to happen at dinner tonight." I buried my head into my arms.

"What?" Demi asked, lifting my head by grabbing my hair and pulling up.

"Ouch!" I said as she pulled me up by my curls. "You're going to ruin my hair!" I screamed as I swatted her hand away, laughing.

"Oh, so is that the tragedy? You're hair is ruined? Oh, no! We may never be able to live _that _down!" She giggled, "Come on, seriously. Don't go into a mental breakdown. I'm sure that it can't be that back. What's the tragedy?"

I sniffed, lifting my head so that I was looking her in the eyes. I grabbed her by the shoulders and put on my serious face. Her smile dropped and she mouthed 'What is it?' but no noise came out. I sighed and said, "I better just get it out of my system, admit it to you right here right now." I breathed in deeply, then slowly let it out, "My father is coming to dinner with us." I said, slowly and painfully.

She laughed, "Yeah, I know. We're in his car, and he told us he was driving. I think I figured out by now that he wanted to take us."

"No." I said, calmly, trying to break the terrible news to Demi, "My father, Billy Ray Cyrus will be accompanying us at the dinner table in the restaurant with the famous Nick Jonas. He will be in the conversations that we are having, he will be cracking jokes about us, and making fun of us, and talking about embarrassing things that we do or have done! He's going to murder us with embarrassment, Demi!" I flopped back into my seat, and I hit my head on the hard plastic of the back of the car. Grabbing the back of my hair, I winced, "Oww!" I groaned. I looked over at Demi, but she was just looking at the seat in front of her with the widest eyes I had ever seen her put on her face. She had never been one to get upset about bad news, and I was actually very impressed about how she took the news that we wouldn't be going to meet Nick Jonas, but she was freaking out internally now. I knew it for a fact. She would rather have not gone to see Nick Jonas than go to see him with _my dad!_

My phone beeped again _**Hey Miley, r u sure that ur coming b/cuz ive kinda got somewhere id rather b than here if ur not even going to show up. **_I gasped and showed the text message to Demi.

_**No! We r on our way right now! Promise we will b there in like 10 min! Hope you dont mind that we have to bring a little friend**_

__I closed my phone and sighed. I didn't want him to think I was so weird just because my father was totally embarrassing and obnoxious. I watched my dad stroll down the steps of our front steps and I rolled my eyes. He's so embarrassing. _Look at him! _ I thought to myself, but then I realized that I would never want anyone to look at him! He was in his infamous gray suit and bright red bow tie. I couldn't believe that this night was going to totally terribly. He strutted up to the car and smiled brightly, "Good evening, ladies. My name is Billy Ray, and I will be your driver for this night. Please, make yourselves very comfortable." He chuckled, "And we're going to have such fun with this boy that you two think is so amazing. We're going to laugh our abs off, aren't we now?" He said, turning on the car. "Here we go! We're on our way! So do you know what the restaurant is called?"

"Paolo's," I said, "Please, don't be embarrassing tonight, please, please, please! Demi and I happen to like this kid, and we want him to think that we're cool, not annoying and embarrassing like you are." I said, pleading.

He turned his head, backing out of the driveway, "Swear, I won't be embarrassing. I'll just be myself."

"NO!" I screamed, "That's exactly what I was worried about, Dad!" I don't want you to be yourself at all! I want you to be the exact opposite of who you usually are. You should be cool, and mysterious and quiet, and you shouldn't contribute to the conversation at all. You should probably sit at a different table if you don't mind that." I said, and Demi giggled quietly.

The beeps came from my phone again, and I checked the message, _**If shes anything like u than I dont care who u bring. :)**_

__I cringed. _**Well shes not exactly a she. Shes actually kind of a boy. And hes NOTHING like me. Hes actually my controlling, annoying, totally embarrassing dad. Hope u dont mind. **_I texted back, and I heard my favorite song come through the surround sound speakers that we had in our car. Demi and I sang along to "Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Buble.

_**Haha no problem, Miley. Anyone thats related to u cant be so bad. **_I read. He didn't know the half of it yet.


	9. The Meeting

We slowly drove up to Paolo's Italian Restaurant, and I dreaded the night that was coming. I lowered my head as I saw Nick sitting outside the restaurant with Big Rob. He waved at us, and I turned bright red. Demi waved back, and when I looked up to see what my dad was doing, he was waving at Nick too. Can you say SUPER EMBARRASSING? I thought I was going to explode with embarrassment! He's so _not _as funny as he thinks he is. He's actually very annoying and rude and inconsiderate to my feelings!

My dad parked the car, and Demi and I opened the doors so quickly, actually almost jogging over to where Nick and Big Rob were sitting on the cement bench. "Hey, Nick!" I said urgently.

"Hey, Miley, and hey, Demi. What's up?" Nick said calmly, but I could see him watching my dad walk over behind me. "You two look awesome." He said, smiling sweetly, and my heart just melted, I swear. He made me sweat, just looking at him. He was dressed casually in a way that looked totally dressed up. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt, all of the buttons unbuttoned, and he was wearing a pair of kakis that were a little too long, and they bagged around his ankles. He was wearing a pair of white sneakers with black laces and a dog tag that I couldn't quite read.

"Thanks!" Demi said, smiling brightly, "Did you ask Joe if he wanted to come tonight? Was he too busy or something?"

Nick kicked a rock at the ground, and said, "Yeah, sorry. He said that he might be able to come earlier today, but you guys were kind of late, he said he wouldn't be able to make it past six o'clock."

Demi nodded, sadly, "Yeah, sorry we were so late, but Miley's mom didn't really want us to come and meet you because we didn't really know you very well, and..."

"And Demi wasn't feeling well!" I said, remembering my lie.

"Oh, right, I was feeling like crap." Demi said, also remembering that she was supposedly feeling ill. We exchanged glances and smiled slightly at each other as my dad walked up behind us.

"You must be the famous Nick Jonas!" My dad said, reaching his hand over my head to shake Nick's hand, "The girls talked nonstop about you all day! They were in the bathroom for hours trying to get ready for this little date that you three are on!" He chuckled to himself, "But that's nothing. Miley is always in the bathroom for hours like everyday!" He looked at Nick up and down, "You have something on your shirt, boy." He said, and I groaned. My dad put his finger on Nick's shirt and pulled it up, hitting Nick in the face, laughing, "HA! Got you, silly kid!"

"Umm..." I grabbed Nick's wrist and said, "Dad, I think we'll be going inside now. You can do whatever you want to do for the next few hours. I'll call you when I want you to pick us up, okay?" I said, hopeful that he would leave us alone for the night.

My dad laughed, "Sure, sure I can take a hint, honey. I'll go see a movie or something. NOT!" He laughed, thinking he was so funny. I groaned again, "Let's get inside! It's freezing out here, isn't it?" He said, "I'm in the mood for sharing a huge pepperoni! Come on!" He motioned for us to go inside with him, him leading the way and smiling to himself.

Demi followed him, and so did Big Rob, but I stayed behind with Nick, "Listen, I'm so so sorry that my dad is totally embarrassing and not funny, but he insisted on coming. It was the only way he would let us come out with you, and I really wanted to come." I said.

He smiled and winked, "Hey, it's no biggie."

"Really? You don't hate me?"

He laughed, "No chance. I'll just try to make a good impression."  
I smiled, "I just want you to know that I am _nothing _like him. I'm actually really normal. Oh, yeah, and don't feel like you have to laugh at his jokes or anything because we've been trying to convince him that he's not funny for years." I said. He nodded and smiled. I looked at him and once again, my heart just melted like a popsicle.

He took my hand in his and pulled me a little closer, "I told you that you looked beautiful tonight, right? Because you just look so great."  
I giggled, "Yeah, you said that earlier. Thanks." My heart raced and I could feel my face turning red. "You look really nice too."  
"Oh, please! I'm nothing compared to you." He said, smiling. I took a deep breath and squeezed his hand tighter. To my surprise, he squeezed back.


	10. The Embarrassment

Nick and I walked into the restaurant, hand in hand, and we went over to where my dad and Demi were sitting at opposite sides of the booth table. Ugh. I wanted to sit next to Nick, and now, my dad was going to be sitting in my place. I let go of Nick's hand, and I sat down next to my dad so that I could save myself from a little bit of embarrassment. I sighed, sliding into the seat, and Nick sat down next to Demi as Big Rob watched from the table right next to us.

"So, Nick..." Demi started, staring at my dad, "What's it like being a super famous singer and all? Is it really crazy fun?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's awesome, meeting new people, seeing new faces, changing lives, touching hearts. It's nice. I mean, it's pretty sweet, getting to know everyone, and when I met Taylor Swift, I just went insane. It's awesome meeting other celebrities!"

I laughed, "Oh, my gawd! You've met Taylor Swift? Is she as sweet as she seems on the television and in magazines?"

He nodded, "She's awesome. We've become really good friends since we first met. It's actually a little intimidating to meet really successful people, you know?"

Demi and I both nodded, but my dad just stared at Nick, "So you really are the real thing, aren't you?" My dad asked, "I... well... that's... hmm..." He said, quietly, "This really is humbling, isn't it, Miley? Well, the girls swore that you were the real singer, but Tish and I refused that you were the real thing. This is really crazy! You are the famous guy that Miley's been in love with since she was thirteen. She's got pictures of you all over her room, and she sings along to all of your CDs in the car. She's really just a screaming fan like every other fan of yours." He chuckled, "That's so funny."

I stared at my dad, "That's not funny." I turned to Nick, "Nah, I'm not like those other thirteen year old girls." I smiled, funnily, "You see, I've been a fan of your music for a long time, and I thought it was really just amazing when we met each other last weekend. It was really just a fantastic experience for me to meet you." I said, stomping on my dad's foot underneath the table. I smiled fakely, really annoyed at my dad.

"Yeah, totally." Demi smiled.

"Awesome. Do either of you sing at all?" Nick asked.

My dad raised his hand, "Actually, I've been a singer all my life. Listen to this." He stood up and walked to the other side of the crowded restaurant. I watched as he walked up to the manager and whispered a lot of things in her ear.

"Oh, no." I breathed. He walked up to the stage that they had for sing along nights on Thursdays, and clicked the microphone on.

He cleared his throat and said, "Hello, hello, my name is William Ray Cyrus, otherwise known as Billy Ray, and I would be honored to sing to my new found friend, Nick, and to my daughter, Miley, and to my daughter's best friend, Demi. I think I would like to sing 'Bleeding Love' by the wonderful Leona Lewis. Here we go." The music started and I sat back in my chair, my eyes popping out of my head. I knew he was going to be embarrassing, but he was a _terrible _singer! He wasn't going to embarrass me like this! "_I keep buh-leed-n! Buh-leed-n Luhvvv!" _He said, clearing his throat again, "Sorry, that was just a warm up," He said before the actual first verse began, and I sprinted up to the stage, jumping on him, grabbing the microphone from him, and screaming.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I shouted, pulling the microphone from his hands and trying to stop him from singing the annoyingly high-pitched song. When I stood up, microphone in hand, the music had stopped and nearly everyone in the restaurant, including Nick, was looking at me. "Umm..." I laughed nervously, "Wow, I..." I was incredibly afraid of being on stage, "Umm... sorry about that. I... sorry." I dropped the microphone on the ground, and I ran off the stage.

My dad stood up there, smiling like an idiot, "Now there's a show!" He said, "Everyone! That was my beautiful daughter, Miley. Great for you all to meet her like that. I believe she'll be signing autographs in the bathroom or wherever else she's running to. Thank you, and everyone, let's all have a great rest of the night!" He said, chuckling to himself, walking off the stage incredibly slowly, patting his belly. "Good show!"

~*~

I finally got the guts to get out of the bathroom and walk back to the table, facing the embarrassment. I strutted out to my table, every person in the restaurant looking directly at me. When I got to my table, I looked straight at my dad, and I said, "I would like to leave now." I looked at Demi and said, "Let's go," and then I looked at Nick and said, "Thank you for such a wonderful night, Nick. It's been a fun time, and I'm sorry our night had to end like this." I took a deep breath and walked over to the doors, hearing the footsteps of someone running to catch up with me behind me. I didn't look back because I assumed it was Demi, but when I was outside, I was grabbed by the shoulders from behind. I was swiveled around to see the person holding me back the shoulders was Nick.

His eyes were so welcoming and filled with laughter. He was so perfect, and I was so embarrassed, "Miley..."

I looked down, "Sorry I kind of ruined everything." I laughed, nervously, feeling excited to be held by him, but also totally embarrassed for doing nothing by killing the relationship that Nick and I didn't have. "I mean, it all started out with a big lie."

I lifted my chin with his finger, "A lie? Do... do you want to tell me the whole story or...? I mean, we don't have to talk if you don't like me. I understand that. You haven't really been very excited to be out with me tonight." He said, and I looked at him. His eyes had turned so quickly from filled with laughter to filled with sadness.

"No, no! I have been so excited about this night for the whole week. There's just been so much going on, and I hate that I ruined any chance I had to impress you."


	11. The Walk

He shook his head, "Ruined any chance? Miley, there's no way you ruined anything. You're perfect." He said.

"Perfect?" I laughed sarcastically, "That's funny, Nick, really, but I am _anything _but perfect. You, though, you are perfect. You've got everything. You're richer than anyone I know, and you've got everything anyone could ever want. No matter how you look, you look amazing, and no matter what you're doing, you're interesting, and no matter who you're with, you make them look less attractive by 100 and 10 percent. You always look perfect, act perfect, and _are _perfect!" I said, "And I'm no where close, Nick! Why would you even ask me out for tonight?"  
He sighed, "Wanna go for a walk or something? We need to be somewhere we can talk privately."

I shrugged, "My dad will kill me. Let's go." I said, walking over to the sideway that ran across the woods behind the restaurant.

He smiled, "You see, that's what I love. I love a girl that loves adventure and laughing and having fun. I love a girl who knows who she is. I love a girl who doesn't change for anyone and doesn't want to be anyone other than who she is. That's you! You're awesome, and you're strong, and you know who you are, and you don't want to change. Not even for someone who's famous, right?"

I couldn't believe that he was trying to make me feel this good, "Yeah, I guess you're right, but that's not something to be proud of. I'm stubborn and I'm not changing. Woo, hoo."

He laughed, "And there's that sense of humor!" He looked at me, "And there's something about you that attracts me to you. Don't get me wrong; you're gorgeous, Miley, but I've met some of the most beautiful girls to ever walk this planet. I've met girls with eyes that will pierce your heart, and I've thought I was in love with some of them. I mean, there are girls out there that are so pretty that they make me want to stab myself to make sure that I can still feel things other than them. I've been with girls that are too beautiful for words..."  
"And now that you've spent time with me, you think I'm nothing but a bland piece of bread, right? I'm nothing special." I said, glumly.

He laughed, "No, that's the complete opposite of what I think of you! I think you're amazing, and I think you're special and funny, and sweet, and kind, and I think you're fun. Heck, I've only spent two dates with you, and I'm already falling head over heels for you."

I stopped walking, and I looked at him, "What?"  
He smiled, "I said... I... I said that... uhh..." He was so cute when he was nervous. That just goes to show that people aren't always as they seem on the television screen. He's not a superhero, and he's not invincible. He gets nervous around people too! "Miley," He said, taking my hands in his, "I said that I've only spent a minimum amount of time with you, and you're already making my head go funny. Everything about you is like food to me. It's what is keeping me going. You're making me think funny things, you're making me see funny things, and you're everywhere I look. You're changing what I do. You're making me think that I'm not good enough. I've never had anyone do that to me before. You're so real that I'm fake. You're so perfect that I'm disgusting. You're making me fall head over heels for you, and I know that sounds so corny, but it's the truth, and I know you probably don't feel the same way about me, because odds are, you've got a boyfriend, and many guys lined up to date you, but I want to spend time with you. I want you to feel the same way I feel." He said.

I was speechless, and he had just poured out all of his feelings out to me, and I was just standing there, not talking, not doing anything, with the worst expression on my face. My mouth was wide open and my eyebrows were scrunched up in a frown and I'm sure I looked angry.

"I knew you wouldn't feel the same way about me." He said, laughing, "Can't believe I thought I had a chance." He looked me in the eyes again, and I melted once more, "From the first moment that I saw you when you walked up to me, I was just in shock, in awe. I loved feeling that way. I loved thinking about you."


	12. The End

"Nick, my dreams are coming true so quickly. I've always just wanted you to fall in love with me, and I wanted you and I to be together, but honestly, that was just a dream that I thought would never even happen. What are the odds that I would even meet you, Nick? You're famous, and you've got everything you've ever wanted. Meeting you was my everything. It all came true, and now, you're falling for me? It's too much. I don't know how I'm going to handle this. I've never had a boy falling all over me, wanting me, having me. I don't know what it's like to be wanted. And you? You're the person I would least expect to fall for me. But you did. I don't know how I'm going to do this, Nick, but I've got to admit that I've been in love with you for years now, and this is every crazy fan's dream. To meet you and have you fall for them, but now that it's happening to me, I don't know." I said, so many things running through my mind. Half of me wanted to jump on him and hug him and tell him to take me away and love me, but the other half of me wanted to be independent, and that half was winning. That half wasn't sure what I was getting into. That half was taking over all that I had left in me. That half was telling me that my first relationship ever wasn't going to be real or safe or fun. That half was becoming my conscience, and I was listening.

"I knew you wouldn't feel the same way as I do." He said, disappointed in my answer. He lowered his head, swallowed, and nodded, "But somewhere deep inside me, I thought that you might be a different kind of girl than every other fan, Miley. I thought you were going to be that one special person that I got to meet. I thought you weren't like the rest of the fans that only like me because I'm a rock star or whatever, but I was wrong. You're almost exactly like them. The only thing that separates you from them is that you aren't completely head over heels in love with me. I respect you for that, but for the first time in my life, I wish you would jump all over me and tell me that you love me. Because you're the only fan that I've ever felt this way about." He said. He looked right into my eyes, "It was fun knowing you, Miley, but everything about you pulls me in closer to you. I don't think we should be friends. You're too tempting."  
"You're a normal person." I said, shocked. "And that's sort of what I want. I want someone who I can be myself around, and when I'm around you, I feel like I have to act like someone I'm not because I want to impress you. That's what I thought anyways, but I realized that I'm not pretending to be someone. I am that someone." I shrugged, "I don't even know what I'm saying."

"I have to go." He said, "But before I leave, I've just got to do something that I've been dying to do since the moment that I met you." And then it happened. My first kiss. My first magical, spark-flying, tingling, wonderful kiss. Our lips fit together perfectly, and his mouth was so soft. There was nothing like it. Nothing even close. He pulled away, and laughed nervously, "Yeah that was just as good as I thought it would be, but I had to do it instead of wondering for the next five years of my life what it would have been like." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Thanks for a god time, Miley, but I've got to go now." And he started walking away. Just like that. The first romantic moment of my life was being taken away from me. No. I had to save it. And I ran after him, pulled him around and kissed him. It wasn't a soft kiss like before. It was passionate, and I was pouring all of my feelings out for him. This is the kind of kiss that made me know he had to stay.

"Nick," I said as I pulled away.

"Miley," He whispered, "You're amazing." And we both laughed as our foreheads stayed together and we held eye contact. He kissed me a few more times that night before we walked back to the restaurant, and as I expected, my dad was furious as he waited in the car, but it was all worth it. Nick Jonas was worth anything.


End file.
